


Missing

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Kidnapped Theo Raeken, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Roommates, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Worried Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Scott comes home to find Theo missing, and is determined to do whatever it takes to get him back





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonzDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/gifts).



> For DemonzDust, for the "I Have Your Loved One" slot of Bad Things Happen Bingo

Scott runs a hand through his hair as he squints tiredly down at the coffee machine. He had a long night last night. He doesn’t usually have to work nights, but there’d been an emergency call at the clinic. With Deaton out of town Scott didn’t have a choice but to take it.

The guilt of sending someone almost an hour away to a 24 hour clinic would have kept him up anyway. Theo had told him he was a softie as he’d walked by his room on the way out.

Scott tilts his head in the direction of the stairs and frowns. He’d been so tired and laser focused on his coffee that he hadn’t noticed just how quiet the house is. He can’t even hear the familiar sound of Theo’s heartbeat.

He tries to tell himself that Theo probably just took an early shift at the station. He’s done it before. But he usually at least leaves a note or texts him.

Scott pours himself a cup of coffee and adds his milk and sugar, before making his way back up to his room. He takes a sip from his mug and checks his phone. Nothing.

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he pulls up his contacts and finds Theo’s name. He presses the green call button and brings the phone up to his ear. He almost spills his coffee when a loud ringing sounds nearby.

Scott puts the mug down on his bedside table and heads down the hall towards Theo’s room. He slowly opens the door and looks inside. Theo’s phone is sitting on his dresser, but Theo is nowhere in sight.

He tries not to worry, telling himself that Theo could have left without his phone. It wouldn’t be the first time. But this feels different. As much as he tries he can’t escape the growing feeling of unease building within him.

He brings up another number and presses send, waiting as it rings.

“Scott,” the Sheriff’s voice comes down the line.

“Is Theo there?” Scott asks him.

“I don’t think so,” the Sheriff says. “He had the day off, but I can check if he came in.”

“Please.”

Scott hears movement on the other line, then the sound of a door opening.

“Hey Parrish? You seen Theo today?”

“No, he’s not here. Has the day off. Lucky bastard.”

“He’s not here Scott,” the Sheriff says to him. “Have you tried calling him?”

Scott lets out a sigh of exasperation, “Yes, but his phone is here. He’s not. But he was here when I left a few hours ago. So I was hoping he might be at the station.”

“I’m sure he’ll turn up,” he assures him. “We’ll keep an eye out around town, alright? And let me know when he drags his ass home.”

“Okay,” Scott says.

He’d been hoping for the call to ease his worries, but if anything it made them worse.

“Where the hell are you Theo?”

He brings up his group texts with the pack and sends an SOS that Theo is missing. Hopefully he’s just out running with Derek or something. But all he gets back are messages saying they’ll keep an eye out for him.

It’s nearing sunset when Scott gets a call from the Sheriff.

“Scott, I’m going to need you to come down to the station.”

Scott swallows thickly, feeling his body go numb. “Did you find something?”

“Just come down here, son.”

Scott hangs up and sits there. Dread is pulling in the pit of his stomach as he stands up and heads for the door. He’s spent all day in his shoes, not knowing when he’d need to rush out the door. He had been hoping it would be good news, but something tells him this isn’t.

Parrish waves him through as soon as he enters the station, and Scott rushes to the Sheriff’s office.

“What is it?” He asks, barely letting the door close behind him once he’s entered. “What did you find?”

“Someone sent us a note,” the Sheriff says, holding it out for Scott.

“There’s blood on it,” Scott mutters, looking down at the stained paper. His chest aches when he realizes it’s Theo’s blood.

His eyes scan the letter and he frowns. “They want money?”

“Seems like it,” John says. “And a lot of it.”

Scott sighs, “What are we going to do? Can we get it to them?”

“I’m trying to work on it,” he tells him. “But I was also hoping you might be able to sniff them out. Though the letter doesn’t use the word we. It says I.”

“So whoever this is, they’re working alone,” Scott says.

“Which might make it easier to take them down,” the Sheriff tells him. “If you can find them.”

Scott brings the letter up to his nose and breathes in, trying to focus on the unfamiliar scent. “I think I can do it.”

“I don’t have to tell you to be careful,” the Sheriff says. “And to bring whoever this is out alive.”

“You know I will,” Scott assures him.

“Even though they took Theo? Even if he’s not alive when you find him?”

Scott growls, “He is alive. He has to be.”

“I’m just saying you might need to be prepared.”

“Whoever this is wants money,” Scott says. “They’re not going to kill Theo before they get it. It would take any leverage they have away.”

“True,” John says. “Do you want to wait for backup?”

Scott shakes his head, “No. There’s no time.”

He knows it’s not the smartest plan, but Theo is in danger. Scott has a chance to save him. He just has to act now.

He tracks the scent through the town to an abandoned house near the preserve. He stops outside, training his ears towards the door. He can only hear two heartbeats inside. One of them is Theo’s. Scott sends a quick text to the Sheriff to let him know his location.

He creeps his way up towards the house, careful not to make any noise. He looks inside to see Theo chained to a chair near the fireplace. He doesn’t look like he’s been harmed. He can’t see the kidnapper. This is his chance.

Scott moves towards the door, quietly easing it open. Theo’s eyes widen when he sees him standing in the door.

“Scott.”

Scott goes to move towards him when he hears the clicking of a gun. He looks to his right to see the man standing a few feet away. Scott tries to gauge the distance between him and Theo. He knows there’s no way he can make it to him before the gun goes off.

The man glares and steps up next to Theo, keeping the gun pointed on Scott.

“You didn’t listen,” the man says. “You were supposed to get the money and then meet me so we could trade. I never wanted to kill him. But now you’ve left me no choice.”

The man moves the gun, pointing it right at Theo’s head.

“NO!”

Scott feels fear rippling through him at the sight of Theo with the gun to his head. Fear he hasn’t felt in a long time. Not since he was holding Allison in his arms and realized he was going to lose her.

The realization hits him like a ton of bricks and he feels winded suddenly. He can’t go through that again. He can’t lose another person he loves.

He growls and flashes his eyes, but all the man does is laugh. “You come another step closer and I’ll pull this trigger. He’ll be dead before you can even get to him.”

“And you’ll be dead before he hits the ground,” Scott warns him.

He knows he’s not a killer. He’s sure most people have heard of his peaceful approach. But there’s fear in the man’s eyes all the same. He needs that fear. That fear is keeping Theo alive.

“Scott,” Theo whispers.

Scott’s eyes snap over to meet his. He gives him a half smile, “It’s okay.” His eyes move down to the man’s feet before meeting Scott’s again. “I need you to understand.”

“I do,” Scott tells him.

It’s not the best plan, he knows it. There are risks. But it’s the only one they have right now. So when Theo acts, bringing his foot down hard on the man’s, Scott takes the hunter’s distraction to charge him. He knocks him and the gun falls from his hand, sliding across the floor.

The man struggles under Scott, until Scott puts a clawed hand to his throat, “Don’t move.”

Theo sighs, “Can’t you just knock him out so you can free me?”

Scott doesn’t knock him out, but he does tie him up to a nearby chair. Once he’s satisfied he can’t break free, Scott rushes across the room to wear Theo is chained up. He unlocks the chains and pulls Theo into his arms.

“Thank god I found you,” Scott says.

“I never doubted you would,” Theo says.

Scott takes Theo’s face in his hands, his eyes searching his face, needing to know he’s okay. Relief settles over him when he realizes he is. He’s alive. He’s okay. He’s in his arms. He’s…

Scott kisses him. He kisses him with an intensity he didn’t know he was capable of. Theo stills for a moment before a hand comes up to rest on the back of Scott’s neck, and then he’s kissing him back. Scott can’t help the choked sob that escapes him as he moves his face to Theo’s neck. His hands move to his back as he pulls him closer.

“I was so worried,” Scott tells him.

“I’m okay,” Theo says, his hand coming up to rest on Scott’s head, his fingers brushing gently through his hair. “I’m okay. You saved me.”

“I couldn’t lose you. I couldn’t lose someone else that I love. It would have killed me.”

Theo’s hand still for a moment before resuming its movement, “You love me?”

Scott hadn’t meant to say it. At least not like that. But the words are out there now. He doesn’t want to take them back. After everything that’s happened, and almost losing Theo, he’s glad to finally have them said.

Scott pulls back to look at him, “I do. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Theo says, giving a slightly breathless laugh. “Part of me is screaming that I don’t deserve this but you know what? Fuck that part. I almost died and I’m tired of denying myself things that I want.”

“Oh thank god,” Scott laughs. “I was afraid I was going to have to give you some big speech convincing you that you deserve to be happy.”

“I mean you still could,” Theo says. “I never tire of hearing how great I am.”

“Maybe later,” Scott tells him. “For now we need to get you home.”

“Home sounds good,” Theo says.

“You say that but you know I’m going to be insufferable and not let you out of my sight,” Scott tells him.

“Good. I didn’t exactly want to sleep alone tonight.”

Scott rubs a hand down his back, “You’ll never have to again if you don’t want to.”

“I wouldn’t say _never_ ,” Theo says. “We both work odd shifts. But I still like the insinuation anyway.”

“Umm hello?”

Scott glances over at the man that’s still tied to the chair. He’d forgotten he was here.

“What are we going to do with him?” Theo asks him.

“I texted the Sheriff to let him know where we were,” Scott says. “He should be showing up soon, and then he’s going to jail.”

“I didn’t even do anything,” the man says. “No one was hurt.”

“You kidnapped someone,” Scott says. “And held them for ransom and then put a gun to their head while threatening to kill them.”

“I’ll get out of it,” the man says. “Once I tell them what you are.”

“The government knows about us,” Scott tells him. “As does most of the town. You’re not going to tell them anything they don’t already know. And it’s not going to help you.” Scott hears a car pull up outside, “Sheriff is here. I hope you’re ready to go to jail.”

“No,” the man pleads. “Please. I didn’t mean it.”

A moment later, the Sheriff is walking in with Parrish behind him. Scott nods his head towards the chair, “This is the one.”

“Are either of you harmed?” the Sheriff asks.

Scott shakes his head, “No. He did point a gun at me and hold one to Theo’s head though before I managed to get him restrained.”

The Sheriff nods, “Got it. Anything else I should know?”

Scott shakes his head, “I think that’s it. At least for now. I know you’ll want us to make a statement, but I think we’re both pretty tired.”

“I think it can wait until morning,” the Sheriff tells them. “This one isn’t going anywhere tonight. So you two go home and get some rest.”

Scott’s relieved that they don’t have to go to the station tonight. Right now all he wants to do is take Theo home, get him cleaned up, and then just hold him.

He does all of those things, adding in making sure he gets something to eat after he hears Theo’s stomach rumble while he’s in the shower. The whole time he’s in the kitchen making dinner he’s listening for any sign of distress from Theo. Nothing comes. Theo’s calm. Too calm maybe.

Once Theo’s done, they head upstairs and Scott tucks them both into his bed. He thinks maybe it should be awkward since this is the first time they’re sharing a bed. But it’s not. Scott thinks they’re both too exhausted and relieved to be here to think of much else. All that matters is that they're safe and together. Anything else they can figure out in the morning.


End file.
